


Until We Meet Again

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy and Harry meet up for the first time since graduation, at the first ever Hogwarts class reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

"Sodding Potter," Draco scowled, slumping further down in the black leather chair and swirling the last vestiges of his firewhiskey against the melting ice cubes remaining in the tumbler. 

 

"Are you still on about that?" Pansy asked as she leaned over him, her hair draping over his shoulder. "It's been five years, don't you think the two of you should move beyond such pettiness?" 

 

"Well, just look at him!" Draco griped, gesturing with his glass. "You'd think he was the Hero of the Day, or some other dreadful blither, the way they're all around him." 

 

Pansy rolled her eyes and came around, nudging aside Malfoy's hand so that she could perch on the arm of the chair. "It is the five-year reunion, and he is their golden boy, why are you so surprised?" 

 

"Shall I top off your glass?" Snape drawled, his robes swirling as he moved amongst them, doling out firewhiskey. 

 

Draco held up his tumbler and smiled. "Whose idea was this bloody class reunion anyway? I've maintained contact with anyone of importance, and no doubt everyone else has done the same. Look, no one is mingling, we've all divvied up into houses again." He swept his hand around the room, reiterating the obvious. The Slytherin House was no exception, having taken up in the darkest corner furthest from the door in the great hall. They'd even transfigured the chairs to resemble those in their common-room of old. 

 

At that, Pansy went off into a tizzy, because she had been one of the driving forces involved in the organization of the reunion, along with a number of other women from each house. Draco held his glass to his temple and sighed. After several minutes of grunting assent, and offering deaf grumbles of agreement, Snape's humored tone came again in his ear. 

 

"You do realize that you've just agreed to a game of Truth or Dare with the illustrious Ms. Parkinson, don't you?" 

 

"What?" Draco's eyes snapped open and his posture went ramrod straight. 

 

Pansy was smirking at him. "I knew you weren't listening, you berk. That's what you get for thinking I'd be placated so easily." 

 

************************************************************************ 

 

Despite the fact that Pansy managed to rope nearly all of the Slytherins into the game, Draco remained uninterested, his attention focused on the one and only Harry Potter, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept laughing and shoveling unruly black locks away from his forehead, putting that damnable scar on display. The uncouth bastard had a way of guffawing just after stuffing his mouth with food, then wiping his face with the back of his hand. It was all sickly fascinating. Malfoy was certain that he'd enjoy nothing more than storming over and punching him in the face. 

 

"Draco Malfoy! That is the fifth time in a row that you've picked 'truth'!" Pansy shrilled at him loud enough that a nearby Ravenclaw nearly dropped their punch. 

 

Draco had sucked down his third refill of firewhiskey- and Severus was being particularly liberal with his pours. "Fine!" He snapped, slamming his empty glass down on the floor and uncrossing his left ankle from his right knee so that he could lean forward, pressing his palms together between his thighs. "Dare, I pick dare, and so help me Pansy if you-" 

 

"I dare you to snog Harry Potter!" She interrupted him so quickly that he was sure she'd been plotting it all along. 

 

“Are you off your face, woman?!” He hissed, steely eyes flashing with anger. 

 

“No, but I think you’re almost there…” Pansy offered a wry smile in return. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him since we got here, and frankly, I can’t take another moment of being ignored. So, go, get what you want, and maybe we’ll catch up over lunch later this week.” 

 

“She’s bloody mad!” Malfoy protested weakly to Blaise, who only shrugged his shoulders and laughed. 

 

Draco drew up his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest as he addressed Pansy. “I think you’re mistaking eternal hatred for lust, Pans. Don’t worry, it’s a common malady amongst Purebloods, my parents suffer from it as well.” 

 

“Go. Snog. Potter.” She mirrored Draco’s posture rather smugly, tipping her head at the end, indicating the direction that the Gryffindors had been sitting. “And put on a good show, wont you? I’d hate to have to come up with something even more crafty to get the two of you together.” 

 

At that, the group burst out into mocking laughter. Draco whirled in a circle, glaring at each and every one of them in turn. Then, he grabbed the remnants of Blaise’s drink and drained it, followed by Pansy’s. He thrust the empty glass back into her palm and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Now was not a time for manners or fastidiousness. 

 

Draco stalked across the room, and former students parted around him the way they always had. Well, at least he still had presence. For a moment, he couldn’t even make his eyes focus to find Potter in a sea of maroon and gold imbeciles, but then, there he was- flanked by the Weasel and Granger as usual, swilling punch by the far wall. Of course, they didn’t even pay him any mind until he was upon them, the stupid trusting Gryffindors. He yanked Potter’s punch out of his hand, because really, the last thing he needed was to emerge sopping wet and sticky from this encounter, and shoved it against the Weasel’s chest, assuming that he’d likely catch it. 

 

“Malfoy!” Potter looked surprised to say the least. “Well it’s lovely to see-” 

 

“Forget the niceties,” Draco growled, grabbing up a handful of Harry’s shirt. His momentum carried them both backward into the flagstones. He had to grab a hold of Harry’s chin and force it upward so that he could plant his mouth properly. 

 

He’d barely pecked the man when Harry shoved him backward. “What’re you-” 

 

Malfoy took him by both shoulders and slammed him hard against the wall, hoping to daze him long enough for Pansy to get her sodding show. Then, his hand slipped around the back of Harry’s neck and clamped on firmly so that he couldn’t get away this time. 

 

Draco kept his eyes open as he pressed his lips against Harry’s protesting mouth, and watched as green eyes went as wide and round as tarts. His tongue had barely just grazed Potter’s when he felt himself grabbed from behind and yanked away. 

 

Of course, there was Weasel, red faced and angry, his fist hovering in the air. Malfoy started to mentally prepare himself to take a hard punch to the face, and flinched at the next contact he felt. 

 

But it wasn’t a fist that hit him, it was bloody, sodding Harry Potter's lips. He was clutching at Draco, snogging him with the same ferocity that he’d played with on the Quidditch pitch. For a moment, he lost himself in the sweetness of Harry’s mouth, the warm caress of that tongue…and then he felt a hand on his chest, and sweet Salazar Slytherin, what did Potter think he was doing? 

 

Malfoy braced his hands on Harry’s arms and heaved him back a few paces. Potter, the dolt, looked confused. Draco scrubbed his mouth with one hand, and took several steps backward. “Don’t think that meant anything!” he said, pointing his finger for emphasis, before turning on his heel. 

 

By the time he reached the courtyard, his heart was thumping furiously in his chest. Draco began to check his pockets hastily. What he could really use was another pull of whiskey, or perhaps a Muggle cigarette. 

 

“Smoke?” And then, one of those slim cylinders he’d been seeking was suddenly proffered. He took it without hesitation and turned to thank the donor, mugging his face for a light. 

 

“Potter?” Draco choked on the first puff, and bent over as he coughed out a cloud of smoke. 

 

Harry watched him as he tucked the pack into his rear trouser pocket and grinned. 

 

“Sweet Merlin, Potter, you smoke?” Draco’s gaze was incredulous as he took another long pull, then flicked his ash. 

 

“No,” Harry continued to smile widely at him. “But I know plenty of blokes who do.” 

“You…know…plenty of blokes…who do…” Malfoy parroted in confusion, then shook his head. “Well, thanks anyway, Potter.” He raised his cigarette in silent cheers, then turned abruptly, making his way toward the stone wall. He perched his elbows on it while he finished his smoke. 

 

“What was that about, anyway?” Harry asked when Malfoy turned back. He had remained there silently, until Malfoy flicked the burned out stub over the precipice. 

 

“It was nothing, I told you. Go back to your happy little party with your happy little friends.” He waved his hand impatiently. 

 

“It was something, Malfoy. It’s not every day that I’m ambushed at a party and snogged silly while my friends watch.” 

 

“Well, maybe you don’t go to the right parties, then.” Draco sneered, moving to push past Harry and return to his own friends. 

 

Potter caught him by the upper arm and spun him around, closing the distance between them until their torsos grazed each other. Then he tipped his face forward, but Malfoy leaned back. 

 

“Don’t!” he whispered. 

 

“Tell me why,” Harry pressed on. 

 

Draco managed to disentangle himself and danced back several paces. “How does that Muggle saying go? Curiosity killed the cat?” When Harry nodded, he continued. “Well, with any luck then, you’ll be dead by nightfall. Now sod off!” He spent a moment smoothing down his own shirt, then took off briskly for the Great Hall. 

 

He ignored the stares that followed him all the way back to his group. Then Draco snapped his fingers at Goyle, who’d taken up residence in the chair next to Pansy. “Up!” When it was properly vacated, he flounced down in the chair and glared at Pansy again. “Happy now? 

 

She paused to watch the small commotion that went on when Harry re-entered the hall. He was quickly surrounded by his friends, but not before he stood on tiptoe, seeking out Malfoy. Then she beamed at him. “Very. Now you can spend all night making eyes at each other instead of just you pining away, lonely as a dormouse.” 

 

Malfoy scowled at her and started to push himself to his feet. “I’m going home,” 

 

“Sit!” Snape had a way of appearing at inopportune moments. “If I’m stuck in this school, serving drinks on my summer holiday, you can very well suffer with me, Draco. Here.” Severus handed over another tumbler with fresh ice, and brimming with the spicy, amber colored drink. “If you must insist on being completely besotted with Harry Potter-” 

 

“I am not ‘besotted’ with Harry Potter!” Malfoy snarled. 

 

“Calm yourself, Draco” Severus murmured, closing his large palm over the young man’s shoulder. 

 

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon brooding in the leather chair. Severus had to spell him with the sobering charm before he could administer a headache potion. Malfoy was certain that his impending migraine was due entirely to Pansy’s squeals of “He’s looking at you!” every half an hour. He had only managed to sneak a few looks Harry’s way, and after getting caught by the ‘illustrious Ms. Parkinson’, gave up altogether. 

 

Finally, he climbed to his feet and bid everyone ‘adieu’. 

 

“But dinner hasn’t even been served yet!” Pansy protested. “You’re going to walk to town alone?” 

 

“I’m a big boy,” Draco insisted. He bent and kissed her cheek. “I’m sure by Wednesday of next week, I’ll have forgiven you. I’ll send an owl to be sure.” 

 

“Draco Malfoy!” Pansy began. 

 

He waved his hand at her. “Pans. Really. Don’t.” 

 

“Oh, alright.” She huffed, gripping one of his hands tightly before releasing him. “You’ll thank me, one of these days.” 

 

************************************************************************ 

 

Malfoy was halfway to Hogsmeade when the pounding of feet on flagstones caught up with him. “Can’t you leave well enough alone, Potter?” He scowled. 

 

Harry grinned at him and pinched the stitch in his side as he puffed. “Could, if it was well enough.” 

 

“You’re not making any sense.” Draco jammed his hands in his pockets and tried to walk faster. 

 

“You kissed me!” Harry said, jogging to keep up with the taller man’s strides. 

 

“Sure did,” Malfoy conceded, keeping his eyes forward. 

 

“I want to know why.” 

 

Draco scowled and came to a halt. Harry nearly crashed into him when the blond turned to face him. “It was a stupid, bloody dare, alright? Childish games, and that’s it. Alright? Will you leave me be now?” 

 

Harry’s face broke out into a wide grin. “No.” 

 

“No?” Draco’s hands went to his hips. “Why not?” 

 

“I liked it!” Harry slipped one hand around Draco’s trim waist. 

 

“Get your hands off me, you imbecile.” Malfoy tried to fluster him away, but Harry only pulled him closer. 

 

“Oh, sweet Salazar!” Draco protested. “Take a hint! I don’t like you, and I never did. I’m not interested.” 

 

“I think you are,” Harry argued, and lined their hips up together. 

 

“You bloody, stubborn Gryffindor!” Draco shoved him away and turned on his heel again. “Take a hint, before I hex your face inside out.” 

 

He was several yards away before Harry came jogging up to him again, and Draco groaned. “What is it now?” 

 

“One-off,” Harry said so lowly that Malfoy stopped again, doubting what he’d heard. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I’m not interested in dating you either. But a one-off- it would be brilliant. You might be satisfied with one kiss, but I’m not, and I’ll owl you every day until you agree.” 

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “You’re mad!” 

 

“Come on!” Harry tugged him by the arm. “We’ll side along to my place.” 

 

************************************************************************ 

 

“Sweet…fucking…Merlin!” Harry gasped as he bucked against Malfoy’s bare back. 

 

“Potter, you’ve got a mouth on you!” Draco groaned, then stiffened suddenly. “Oh, there, just there!” 

 

“I’m going to pound you into the mattress!” Harry threatened, snapping his hips as instructed. 

 

“Less talk, more action!” Draco instructed into the space between his arms. 

 

“Are you always this bossy?” Harry tossed his damp hair away from his face with a shake of his head. 

 

“You had better believe it!” Malfoy grinned to himself and arched his back. “You know, for a Gryffindor, you aren’t half-bad.” 

 

"Half-bad?” Harry grunted and looped his arm around Malfoy’s chest, pulling them up together. “I’ll show you!” He fastened his mouth at the juncture of Draco’s neck and back, raking his teeth across the skin there. 

 

“That’s it, that’s it!” Draco rasped, dropping his hand to his own prick. He brought himself off, and a minute later, felt Harry’s warm release inside of him. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Harry tumbled them down together, lifting one leg over Draco’s hip and pinning him there. 

 

“Get off me, you great oaf!” Malfoy protested. 

 

“In a minute,” Harry breathed, locking an arm over Draco’s pale chest. 

 

************************************************************************ 

 

Malfoy jolted awake, surprised to find himself still loosely confined in Potter’s embrace. He scowled lowly to himself, and began the tricky process of disentangling himself without waking the other man. He was half-dressed when a sudden thought made him snort with pleasure. 

 

He drew his wand from his pants and aimed it at the sleeping form on the bed. 

 

Harry didn’t wake until he was face down and trussed on the mattress. “Malfoy?” He grumbled sleepily. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Upping the ante.” He grinned cheerfully, kneeling between Potter’s thighs and upending half the bottle of lube between the man’s arse cheeks. 

 

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry groaned and began to squirm, lifting his bottom to allow Draco better access. 

 

“The name’s Malfoy,” Draco instructed with a grin, fisting himself with a slicked hand a few times before spreading Harry wide apart. He lined his cock up against Harry’s clenched hole, and pressed forward. “Oh, fuck, yes, Potter…” he gritted his teeth and pushed past the muscular ring. “Salazar, you’re so tight…” 

 

Harry groaned into the pillow. “Fuck, we should have done this years ago.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Draco grunted his agreement and pulled nearly completely out before pushing back in to the hilt, his bollocks slapping gently against the firm swell of Potter’s arse. He pulled in and out a few more times before finding his rhythm, leaving Harry to squirm and rut against the sheets. 

 

Malfoy came with a low cry, pistoning his hips as fast as he could work them. Then he slowed and pulled himself out, leaving Harry to twist against his bonds. He wiped his slick cock up one side of Harry’s torso and grinned. “You know, one-offs can be pretty dangerous if you’re not careful,” 

 

Harry’s head twisted toward him and his eyes narrowed to slits. “What are you playing at, Malfoy?” 

 

“Playing at? Me?” He smirked innocently, and bent down to give Harry a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Revenge is sweet, remember that.” Draco whispered into his ear before straightening. 

 

He spelled himself clean, then drew on his clothes while Harry struggled against the ropes binding him to the bed frame. 

 

“Malfoy! Don’t you dare leave me here like this!” 

 

Draco tightened his belt and tucked the end through the loops on his pants. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to owl one of your friends once I get home. I’m sure they’d jump at the chance to save you for once.” He gave a toothy grin. “You are on good terms with Rita Skeeter, aren’t you?” 

 

“Skeeter?!” Potter veritably howled with rage. “I’ll bloody kill you, Malfoy!” 

 

Malfoy made his way toward the bedroom door. “No, no, don’t worry, Potter. I’ll let myself out.” He started to shut the door, but thought better of it, peeking his head inside one last time. “Potter?” 

 

Harry stopped struggling long enough to give him an evil look. 

 

“You were right. This one-off was bloody brilliant. See you at the next reunion!”


End file.
